Path of Memory and Recovery
by Cheetah192119
Summary: Naruto remembers nothing of his life, but his name and how to talk.A lot has happened.Read the Author's note to understand.The whole Trilogy is Sasunaru.Romance,Mystery,Drama etc.After Sasu returns,Know original storyline up until Sasukes betrayal.ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Authors' Note**:

Hey everyone. I am not dead. Yeah sorry for not being around for like a year, but now I am back. Now that I will have a chapter story hopefully I will be here regularly with updates. I cannot give you an estimate with how long my updates will take, but hopefully not long. I will try to keep the chapters a good length if not long.

Now to explain the fashion in which the story will be written in. I am taking from the Star Wars style in a way. I plan to have the story have 2-3 parts so that would be 3 stories approximately. The second two being sequels. Depending on how they come out each one might be able to stand on it's own and maybe not. You may feel lost because I will start with what would be the second story. Then I will cut back to the first story. Finally I will finish with the third part. See sort of like Star Wars except a lot more jumping around. **Important pertaining to what this is a sequel to**: I will not tell you if the second two stories are to the sequels for the real ending or the alternate ending. I like to keep you guessing. teehee!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs that I may use in this fic.

**A Cheetah192119 Product**

Enjoy

**Prologue**:

"Ah!"

" Shiringan!"

"No!"

"Shadow position jutsu!"

"My son!"

"Byuakugan!"

"Give Up!"

"Summoning!"

"Help!"

"Forbidden technique…"

"Die!"

"Substitution jutsu!"

"Please"

"Expansion jutsu!"

"Leave!"

"Dragon Flame jutsu!"

"Go Away!"

Voices rang out all over the place, ringing through his ear caverns and resounding off his drums. He couldn't see. "What was going on?" This was all he could think. He didn't know if he was alive or dead. Flashes of light lightened the darkness around him.

His eyes were finally under his control. His vision was blurry and his head ached. His vision swam and then cleared. When it did he wished it hadn't. He wanted desperately to close his eyes or to look away, but he just couldn't. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene. Many battles were happening before him. Nothing made since as different segments of battles flashed before his eyes. Blood was everywhere. It licked at his heals. He could not move.

Then he saw himself, but he was attacking people, defenseless and armed alike. "Why…" He couldn't understand any of this. "When…" He couldn't place anything. "What is happening?" This version of himself was covered in blood and a crazed look conquered his face. He didn't recognize himself.

He then saw another version of himself. This one seemed distant and isolated. He appeared weak, but determined. "I don't understand." This version fought many, all armed or skilled, but he didn't show emotion. Then he saw what confused him the most.

The two versions were fighting each other. It was an all out battle. "What does it all mean?" It all seemed so familiar to him, but he just couldn't grasp it. He didn't know why. He knew who he was, but it seems like these pieces of his life were slipping away and he no longer could tell what they were or what happened and why. He was confused and tiered.

Now a shadowed silhouette of what looked like a person with nine tails and ears. "What is…?" He didn't know what to inquire. For a moment he felt something furry brush against his hand and swore he saw what looked like a tail. He willed it not to touch his hand and it obeyed with no verbal command. He was puzzled, but the tail disappeared. He looked back at the silhouette, but it still stood there as still as ever. Then the silhouette distorted and became nothing. It was pitch black again.

Chains began to appear and disappear everywhere. People in rags began to fade in and out with the chains. He could see some faces, but many of them had their head down or their backs to him. Some were no longer breathing. They all had scares and infected wounds. "What happened to them? What are those markings?" He shakily wondered as he noticed the markings on their necks and some their wrists. Now there was a familiar woman, but she faded away. There were men with whips and swords. He watched as a killing blow was dealt to a person chained. Then the man laughed and faded away. The face of a threatening man now appeared and stayed for a bit.

However it became transparent as a chained figure became visible. It was himself again, but this time in rags and chains. He was covered in blood, dry from old wounds and wet from open wounds. Markings, different from the other ones he saw, rested on his wrists, ankles and neck. Part of the markings lay under shackles. "Why am I chained?" Flashes began to flash before him as his chained self seemed to get closer. In all the flashes he was being tortured or in some kind of pain. In some he was with that woman and she tried to comfort him. He did not cry or say much, but just let her hug him or try to stop blood flow. Now he could see his face up close, but his eyes were empty. In an instant all images ceased again.

Now there were flashes of a young boy that seemed happy, but a great sorrow lay in his eyes when no one was around. He seemed to be deteriorating. He must be a fighter or ninja. Many flashes of battles and training sessions now played before him. All kinds of feelings washed over him. "Is that me? I can't tell. I can't think. I'm so tired." He was getting weaker.

Now the boy was younger and everywhere he went the villagers snarled or shunned him. Some even hit him or threw things at him. "Why do they hate him?" He no longer tried to know if it was himself or not. He didn't even remember thinking it might be him.

Now others flashed before his eyes. People, they, like the other flashes, seemed familiar, but he only got weaker and couldn't think. There were so many people. They all said something. They said his name. "At least I can remember something" They continued to flash and then start again. It was like a never ending circle. Though it was strange, none of them said his name anymore, but it resounded through the darkness like an echo. This voice was different from the others. It was familiar in a different way, then the other voices. "Who are you?" It overlapped and got progressively louder as the flashes became faster. The people flashed so fast he almost couldn't distinguish between them anymore. The voice seemed more prominent and called more urgently. "I'm here," He tried to calm the voice and bring the owner to him as well. The voice continued its calls, still becoming more frantic. Then suddenly it stopped. All was quiet and black. He closed his eyes trying to hold back tears of frustration. He was so tiered.

The indication of external light caused him to open his eyes. A single image was becoming visible. The voice began again at a whisper. It was much calmer, almost fond. The only thing visible of the image was the pair of eyes. Those eyes were mesmerizing. He couldn't look away. Memories of squabbling and all out battles flooded is brain. The voice was now at a regular volume. It called his name again. He could feel arms wrap around his waist and chest and bring him against another. At his ear he once again heard his name with relief in the voice as the person held on as if he was their lifeline. This presence seemed to bring every kind of emotion from rivalry to friendship to happiness to sorrow to, but most of all love. Then once again everything was gone, the feeling, the emotion, the sound and the sight. Everything was gone, all was darkness. He couldn't even hear his breathing or feel his heartbeat. He couldn't move. It was like being detached from one's body. "Am I in my body? Am I alive?" He asked himself. What happened next would be the most puzzling.

A roar ripped through the darkness. He was frightened, but comforted. A chill ran up his spine, but his heart warmed. He was confused. He once again stared at himself, but it just stared back at him. It was his reflection in thee mirror. It was a full length mirror. He stared at himself in it. After a few seconds it shattered into thousands of pieces at his feet. Many images he couldn't place lay in the broken pieces. The pieces faded away into nothing.

Then he drew his attention to the darkness that seemed to crack and crumble. It was like the mirror. As the darkness below him crumbled and fell, he fell with it. "What is this!" That was his last thought before he fell into unconsciousness.

A loud beeping emitted and penetrated his head. It sounded like it was under water at first, but then it got clearer. Whatever it was becoming more frequent. Voices swarmed around him. Where was he? Who was speaking? Were they speaking to him? He didn't know. His eyes were sore and heavy. He found it hard to open them. The beeping was becoming steadier. He pried his eyes partially open, but it was so bright that he closed them again. He opened them again and blinked slowly with much effort until his eyes adjusted. All the while blurry faces hovered above him and the voices overlapped. He was groggy. The figures were clear now and they had moved away from him. He was not conscious for long, but he could understand some of what was said to him before he lost his grasp on consciousness.

"He's revived."

"He's awake."

"Naruto?"

"Hey can you hear me?"

"Is he okay?"

"Naruto?"

"I hope so."

"Naruto…"

Then there was nothing.

…**...Owari…...**

**Authors' Note**:

So what did you think. I know what is going on and I was confused. Lol. Well I hope you read and review. I especially hope you liked it. It will make more sense as we all go along. Well, like I explained before the style of the story succession is weird, but you will get it. I hope to update soon so be stay tooned.

Note(s):

- I can't put them all the songs that inspired/ Goes Along With many of my chapters in so I made an inspired by/Goes Along With section. I may have had the story line for about three or four years. So the story was really here first, but songs often go along with the chapters. So I tell you which one I thought they were. I have hundreds of songs in consideration, but some are the same thing so it all comes down to specific lines, over all or just make an inspired by/Goes With section. You can see which one I chose. The songs that inspired the chapters may seem to have nothing to do with the chapter sometimes. That may be because my interpretation of the song is different from yours or maybe it was just one line, phrase or section of the song that inspired/Goes with it. You can make it a game to find out or ask me about it. As far as the interpretation thing, I may use a love song to stand to a strong bond or friendship instead of love, or a friendship song for love or something. It just depends. Some of them may inspire more than one chapter or just one. Maybe a chapter doesn't have a song to go with it. It just depends. Anyway on with it! Ne?

-If you guys know other songs that could, which I am sure there are then you could let me know and I may put it on there as an inspired by/goes with section of the chapter even if it is just a specific scene of the chapter.

**Chapter Inspired by/Goes Along With the Song(s):**

"Like You'll Never See Me Again" by Alicia Keys

**Important Notes**:

-I plan to make it a song fic or at least with many chapters. I will also try to make videos to give you a sort of picture of the story for the caps with songs. I can't guarantee a variety of pics, but you know, so yeah. Let me know what you think. Some people hate song fics and others love them so I may or may not do it. I just want to know what you think.

-I **WILL NOT** abandon the story. It is not my style. I will eventually finish this story, if for nothing else, but my pure satisfaction.

-Please excuse spelling or grammar mistakes and let me know.

-If I happen to be like months behind or even weeks start reminding me that I need to start working on the next chapter or post it. Sometimes I get busy or lazy and forget. I am a senior so I am busy. I have AP classes and college applications and preparations too, so there is much to do.

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adeui! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1: What Did You Just Ask?

**Author's Note**:

Well here is chapter 1. Hopefully it will give some clarity to what is happening. Sorry about not being able to tell you about updates, but as I said I get very busy. I want to produce fairly good quality chapters with all the information. I don't want to lose you guys too much. Thanks for hanging in there. I will try not to leave every chapter in a cliff hanger for fear of being mutilated by my reviewers

**Sasuke**: As if you aren't going to be anyway.

**Me**: Hush you

**Naruto**: I would listen if I were you Sasuke.

**Sasuke**: What is she going to do about it.

**Me**: (smirk) Don't forget who controls the story line Sasuke. (insert evil chuckle here)

**Sasuke:(**Losing nerve, but trying not to show it) That may be, but how do you plan to get back at me when it would probably mess up the story.

**Me**: (evil smirk) Oh you'll find out.

**Naruto**: Oohh I wanna know!

**Me**: Well you see… (whisperrs in Naruto's ear)

**Sasuke**: (pretends to not be interested)

**Naruto**: Ooooooh…

**Me**: Disclaimer please

**Naruto: Cheetah192119 does not own any of the Naruto characters or characters from any other Anime, movie or cartoon e.t.c.**

**Me**: Enjoy!! And...Sasuke…

**Sasuke**: No

**Me**: (looks evily at Sasuke) Say it.

**Sasuke**: (sewat drops and glares) Read and Review

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs that I may use in this fic.

**A Cheetah192119 Production**

Enjoy

**Chapter 1: What Did You Just Ask?**

The sun streaked through the softly billowing curtains of the window. The light streamed through into the dark room. It fell upon items close to the window and then spread throughout the room. It was dim, but it was enough to see the boy that slept tiredly and uneasy in a chair. His head was cradled in his arms that rested on the white covers of the bed. In one hand he gently held an unnaturally pale hand that used to be tan. The heart monitor beeped at a steady rhythm. It had not done that for some days since the owner of the heart beat woke up for the first time in 141/2 months.

The blond in the bed looked sickly, but definitely better since he woke up two days before. He was usually very restless, but today was different. He did not toss and turn or show excessive eye movement or cry in his sleep. Everyone took it as a good sign that hopefully soon he would be able to stay conscious longer and maybe speak.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open an hour after sunrise. He groggily yawned and slowly sat up. His back hurt a little, but a short stretch made most of the pain dissipate. He slowly took in his surroundings and did a double take when he saw the blond not only awake, but sitting up and staring at him with a concentrated expression.

"Naruto, you're awake." Sasuke said as he stood and pressed the button for the nurse. He asked her to, "Please call Tsunaide," and then went back towards the bed. He was still on pins and needles, but he had had time to calm down since the blond awoke, but at the time he had been ready to immediately embrace him. Especially after he thought all hope was lost.

…**..Flashback…..**

Sasuke was sitting beside the blond like he had been doing regularly for the past 14 ½ months when he could. He still had missions and training, but most of his free time was spent at the blond's side. Many came to visit and Sakura had to constantly bring him food so he would actually eat. He often ended up sleeping at the hospital. After all he had also been in the hospital after the war, but he was ok within a few weeks. Naruto was still out at the time.

It had been a normal day that day. Sasuke was alone with Naruto and he spoke to him like he did everytime he was a lone and felt the blond would like it. Sometimes though he just sat in silence and let his presence comfort Naruto. Letting him know someone is there…he isn't alone…anymore- no…never again. Yes it was a normal day, well until the beeps of the heart monitor began to speed up to unhealthy levels. Sasuke pushed the button and called for doctors. "Something is wrong with Naruto," he said and then all he could do was wait. The blonds' breathing was labored and stressed. His eyes moved frantically behind his eye lids. The doctors rushed in and Sasuke had to wait in the door way. The doctors were checking all his vitals and everything.

When the heart monitor reached a high screech it stopped. Sasuke's heart seemed to stop with it. He couldn't think or move. His legs wanted to give out on him, but he would not fall. He was too proud and he had to be strong. Sakura and Tsunaide were there trying to revive Naruto. All of Sasuke's thoughts revolved around the possibility of losing the blond, but he desperately wanted to push them away. He did have hope though. Naruto had taught him to hope again and he promised himself he would never forget how to again. It kept him going ever since he finally let it sink in. He knew now why people hope. Even when disappointed. However this time he hoped that is would not be a disappointment. Sasuke did not realize it, but he had spoken, so low no one heard him over the commotion. A single three syllable word, close to his heart flowed from his mouth in his melodic voice. It was a name, his name, Naruto, A mere whisper on his lips. His brain registered nothing, but Narutos' still form on the bed. He heard nothing, felt nothing and saw nothing else. He came back to earth when the heart monitor beeps broke his trance. He was confused and slightly angry for being interupted at first, but then he realized Narutos' heart was beating again. He would have been in tears if not for his pride and years of conditioning. Too many people were around for him to even consider it. He may have opened up, but to cry in front of others was not an option.

Sakura stood by Naruto, peaking at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes. She could see it in his eyes. He knew it, she knew it. Over the years their bond had strengthened. Sakura gave up on him years ago and Sasuke still turned down every offer of a relationship he ever got. Sakura wondered if he would ever say yes or offer one himself. But looking in his eyes she could tell why he always said no. She could see it for years, even before she accepted it. Maybe they were the only ones who could not see it in each other.

Naruto had woken up, but he did not respond to anyone. He slipped back into unconsciousness a minute after he awoke. But this time he was asleep and would wake up soon.

…**..END FLASHBACK…..**

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked with a small smile on his face as he waited for the answer. Naruto stared confusedly at him. Those eyes, he could see emotion in them again. They were as beautiful as ever. Then Sasuke remembered that Naruto seemed confused. He thought that maybe he just wondered why Sasuke was on his lap. "Look, I-"

"Excuse me, but…" Naruto started, but seemed to hesitate. His voice was low and a little strained from not being used. It was hard for him to talk. His h

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He was curious. Up until this point Naruto had not talked since he came out of the coma. Naruto seemed self conscious and unsure. "Go on Naruto, I'm listening." Sasuke had learned patience over the years and he had no clue what state Narutos' mind was in. No one knew everything, but he went through a great deal…since the day he was born. But this last one might have hurt him far too bad. But the emotion in his eyes gave him hope. They were so empty when he showed up during that war. Eyes that could out do the sky in beauty and brightness…empty and cold. Now though, they competed again, as bright and deep as before. Naruto seemed ready now.

"Well, this may seem like a dumb question, but…who are you. I mean you speak to me so familiarly, but I don't know you. I-" Naruto spoke, but Sasuke had only made it to who are you. He could not hear anything after that. _"Naruto doesn't…remember me?"_ The thought resounded throughout Sasuke's head as he stared.

"Mister? Mister? He-" Naruto went into a coughing fit. Hs throat hurt something awful. Sasuke came out of his trance at hearing the coughs. He got up to stand by Narutos' side and rub his back. The fit passed quickly. The nurse came and checked Naruto over. He said that she would alert the Hokage. Sasuke nodded as the nurse left. He sat next to Naruto in silence. Naruto felt that maybe he shouldn't speak until the other said something. He stared at the raven haired man. He seemed like a beautiful creature. He hoped he did not offend him.

"So…you don't remember me?" Sasuke asked, but it came out in a low voice. His face was blank, but in his voice was a slight quiver.

"No," Naruto hesitated for a minute, but answered. He stared at the his own hands in his lap. His face took on a sad look. "I'm sorry, but I don't. Actually…I-" he stopped to swallow and drink from the glass of water on his bed side. Hs throat was still dry, but it felt better now. "I don't much know who I am." He continued.

Sasuke stared at him in mild concern. "_So I was right. He doesn't remember._" Sasuke confirmed to himself.

"I know my name is Naruto, but…but my whole life is a mystery to me. I can't remember anything about myself or anything I have done. I have tried for the last hour. I-" Naruto continued as he started talking faster and faster. He was getting a little hysterical until he had another coughing fit. Sasuke gave him the glass of water and rubbed his back. Naruto drank some and thanked Sasuke. "Sir, what is your name?"

That stung so bad he almost couldn't take it. All that time he was gone, all that searching and fighting. Now that it was all over and he was finally home and safe, he didn't remember anything. He didn't remember his friends or himself. Sasuke was so close to having Naruto back again, but it would seem that it was not yet meant to be. However, the fact that he was home now made Sasuke feel better about the situation. Naruto was still Naruto and that was what counted and Sasuke would be there for him no matter what. "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Was his reply.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, testing the sound of it. "I like it." He grinned stupidly lke only he could. It made Sasuke smile.

"Your still such a dobe." Sasuke couldn't resist it. It has been so long.

"Teme, What was that for?" Naruto retorted. He did not shout like he used to. He said it endearingly. Naruto wondered where that had come from. It felt so natural.

"So he is awake. It seems like things are getting back to normal, seeing as you two are already fighting. A voice broke into the scene. They turned their heads towards the door. A busty blond stood in the doorway with her hand on the door knob. Tsunaide walked from the door to Narutos' bedside. "What no hello? And don't stare at me like that brat?" She scolded. Naruto cringed and threw his arms in front of his face. Tsunaide was confused.

"Sasuke, why is she so mad at me?" Naruto was very confused. First Sasuke calls him a dobe and now this lady seemed mad at him. He thought she was going to hit him or something. Why did he cover his face? It was reflexive, but why? She didn't even raise a hand.

"Hokage-sama, he..." Sasuke hesitated a little. "He doesn't remember you. He doesn't remember any of us, or himself. He knows his name and as we can hear, how to talk." Sasuke reported. Tsunaide could not believe it. Naruto had amnesia. Little did she know, it was going to prove to be more than just a bad case of Amnesia.

**Author's Note**:

Well, how did you like it? I was going to do the first story first, but I guess I will stick with the other plan. I will tell this one first. So wish me luck in writing it. I really like reviews so it would be nice if this story would get some. Please review. ! Well Ja ne! Adeui! Ciao!

**Chapter Inspired by the Song(s):**

"Like You'll Never See Me Again" by Alicia Keys

"Can Heaven Wait" by Luther Van Dross

**Notices**:

Special thanks to **Betsy **for wording correction in _Saved The Best For Last_. I case you did not get the notice in that story.

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adeui! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 2: Help Him Remember Or Not?

**Author's Note**:

Previously: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder

Currently: Path To Memory

Hey everyone. I am sorry I have been gone for a while and have not updated. Part of the reason is that I had a Summer Bridge program for college to attend. I had limited access the computers and limited time. I could not do much. The other reason is writers block for the chapter and laziness. Once again I apologize for the long wait on an update.

Anyway how is everyone. I hope you are great. It

**Sasuke**: Oh shut up already.

**Me**: Oh yeah you. I still have to give you your demise don't I.

**Sasuke**: (Snort) There is nothing you can do.

**Me**: (Smirks) Have you noticed Naruto is scarce?

**Sasuke**: (Raises an eyebrow) What did you do.

**Me**: I may have sent Chouji to your house to help Naruto eat everything and then sent Naruto to get lots of Ramen. (Smiles innocently)

**Sasuke**: (Face becomes horror stricken) You didn't.

**Me**: I did.

**Sasuke**: Which store? (Sounds desperate)

**Me**: Say it.

**Sasuke**: Where?

**Me**: Say it Sasuke. Your running out of time.

**Sasuke**: Fine I'm sorry! Now what store.

**Me**: Apology accepted. He is at Ichiraku. (Smirks)

**Sasuke**: What? But you…(Face of confusion)

**Me**: I knew you would believe that. Your house and presious food is safe and Naruto is not bring home loads of ramen.

**Sasuke**: Why you! (Evil glare as he gives chase)

**Naruto**: (At Ichiraku) **Disclaimer**: **Cheetah192119 does not own any of the Naruto or any other characters from others works. She just owns her own story line. ** Oh and please read and review! On with the story!

**Story:**

**Chapter 3: Do You Really Want Him To Remember?**

Tsunaide stared hard for a moment. "_Why is it that everytime we are so close to helping him something happens. Now he doesn't remember anything. This is not good. But is it really bad? His life has been filled with a lot of pain and suffering. Would it be better for him not to remember? Who am I kidding? Naruto would want to remember._" She was so lost in thought that she missed the blonds change in response.

Naruto stopped his cowering. He began to wonder why he cowered in the first place. He knew nothing about himself and felt weird. He could not justify his actions or even begin to trace their origin. He began to get curious about the woman before him. So far people seemed familiar, but so faintly that he was not even sure he really may have known them.

"Mam, Hokage-sama was it?" He began.

Tsunaide came out of her thoughts at hearing Naruto's voice. "It-It's Tsunaide to you Naruto," She replied, the shock still evident in her response.

"Tsunaide-san," Naruto corrected, "Where am I and since I must have known you once can I please know your relation?" Naruto asked in a proper manner. Naruto never spoke properly or with much respect. It was always "Tsunaide-Ba-Chan" and "Old Hag". Tsunaide must not have answered for a minute because Naruto seemed to fidget as if ashamed. "My apologies Tsunaide-san, I did not mean to be rude and assume you knew me personally." Naruto seemed embarrassed. That woke Tsunaide up.  
"No, it is true that I personally know you. I am a friend. You were very persistent in making me so, but I am glad." Tsunade reassured. She had to keep it together. Naruto's mental state was still at stake here and most likely his memory will come back and he will most likely need counseling like the other unfortunate victims. She dreaded that the most, he seemed so unguarded now, when his memory returned there is no telling what he will be like. She did not want to see him so empty again. "Now, going back to the first part of your question, you are in Konohagure and this is Konoha hospital." Tsunaide said finally responding to the first part of Naruto's question.

"Konohagure sounds familiar. Everything seems to some degree familiar, but I can't place anything and anyone. I don't know what's wrong with me." Naruto said his smile becoming a sad one as his head hung slightly to stare at his lap. It was true. He felt so alone in that small moment before Sasuke brought him to his senses.

"Don't worry dobe, we will help you out. We won't let you forget us that easily just because you have amnesia, none of us will. We're all here for you. We know you want to remember, the good and…and the bad. So we will help you." Sasuke reassured. He was not sure if he wanted the blond to remember his painful life. Naruto looked up into those deep onyx eyes. He was mesmerized for a moment. His smile became a passively happy one.

"I do want to remember. I want to remember everything. Thank you. You must all be wonderful friends. Um…by the way, who is "all"?" Naruto inquired. He still has yet to really see anyone besides Sasuke, Tsunaide, and a random nurse. Now that he has been briefed on a few things he can move onto other subjects.

"We are referring to all your friends Naruto. Friends from other villages are worried about you. You gave everyone quite a scare." Tsunaide clarified. It would be good to get him out of the hospital as soon as possible. Hopefully familiar faces and places would trigger memories. It may not be right away, but hopefully it will in time.

"What about my family?" Naruto curiously asked. When he saw the emotionsa that flickered in their eyes and one's frown towards him for a moment he knew the news would not be pleasant. "They are ok right?" He asked in confusion and hope.

"Naruto your parents died before you were even a day old. Your mother died giving birth and your father was killed protecting the village. I am sorry." Tsunaide said forcing herself to keep looking at the boy.

"Oh, I see." Naruto said, his smile turning sad again. He seemed to try to bounce back though. "Well, I guess my friends will have to be my family huh?" The smile was still sad, but he was trying.

"Naruto," Tsunaide quietly mouthed. She always did admire the little brat. Even without his memories he was still so similar to his old self. His optimism and will is what kept him going and made him stronger.

"I obviously have dealt with this before so I am sure in time I will learn to truly accept it." Naruto reassured. Naruto's eyes still drooped a little. He must still be tired. This was also a lot to take in since he doesn't remember anything really.

"Naruto you look tired you should rest for a bit." Tsunaide told Naruto who with little protest layed back down. He did not look like he would go back to sleep, but at least he was more comfortable and could think. "Sasuke, would you come with me please." She spoke. It was formed as a question, but Sasuke knew it was mandatory to follow. They exited the room and walked the end of the hall where they entered a small office. Tsunaide stood by the window staring out of it for a minute. Sasuke had never been one to take up formal stances around here unless he was returning from a mission and reporting.

"You are concerned about his well being." Sasuke said. He knew that whatever she was going to say she did not want Naruto to hear. Was there something she did not tell him about how the blond was fairing.

Tsunade began speaking a she turned from the window. "Ah, it is worse than I thought. I would have never thought he would forget. Only time will tell how long it will last. I suspect **Hysterical (fugue) Amnesia unless that fall he endured has anything to do with this." Tsunaide concluded. "However I cannot give a decent diagnosis as of yet and it may not last long." She finished.**

**"Tsunaide-san, exactly is hysterical amnesia?" Sasuke inquired not quite knowing many medical terms.**

**"It is amnesia caused by trauma and usually memories return within short periods of time, but the event may have holes. How long it will actually take is up to Naruto and his body." Tsuanide explained. **

**"I can tell that is not all that has you worried." Sasuke's face remained calm and his voice steady even if he was becoming slightly anxious. Sasuke knew that that couldn't be all. There was something else bothering her. He had been around her long enough to know when she was withholding something.**

**"The brat is starting to work my last nerve reading me like an open book," she thought, but told him anyway. "The other victims of Raion's experimentation and slavery have suffered different degrees of mental disorders such as depression and Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder due to trauma. It was probably overlooked during the war because in essence the event of trauma was not over. Once things had settled down for them the conditions got worse." She paused for a minute to let Sasuke process the information.**

**"You think he is suffering from such a disorder and he has subconsciously locked his memories away?" Sasuke inquired pretty sure of the answer.**

**"I am almost sure he is suffering from some type of mental trauma, but as I said before I cannot diagnose anything properly at this time. If he does have amnesia I won't really be able to diagnose much of anything until his memories return so I can observe his behavior, reactions and habits. Without his memories it would do not good because we cannot help him if he does not even remember what happened to him." Tsunaide finished her explanation. She stared at Sasue waiting for him to say something or give a sign that he understood.**

**"I see. This road will not be easy on anyone, especially Naruto. That is why I wonder if we should put him through it. You share my sentiments am I right?" Sasuke expertly hit the mark. That was the core of her worry. He could tell when her frown deepened.**

**"Ah, I know he wants to remember, but at the moment he has no clue what it is he will remembering. He seems so young now. I see the innocence of a child that he was never allowed to experience. I do not want to take that away from him." Tsunaide sounded more like a mother now than ever. Sasuke knew it was hard for her and even for him, but helping him remember was not only right, but what Naruto wanted. **

**"Tsuanide-san, I understand your view, but you know it would be wrong to deny him his memories. He knows what he wants the remember, his life." Sasuke said, once again the pricture of calm as thoughts of his own swam through his head. "As painful as it was for him he has always found some good in it and prevailed. He may have seemed cynical when he returned, but if he did not find some sort of worth in his life he would not still be here at all. I will not let him make this journey alone." Sasuke resolved as his doubts came to an end in his head. Tsunad seemed to be doing the same as she seemed consumed in her thoughts.**

**"You are right of course. Do not let it go to your head brat." Tsunaide said coming out of here thoughts and attempting to lighten the mood. Sasuke nodded and they headed back to Naruto's room. Tsunaide just saw the Uchiha to the door and then excused herself seeing as how the blonde was dozing and she had work to do. Sasuke closed the door and the form on the bed stirred as blonde eyes searched the room to gather their owner's bearings. Those pools of blue focused on him.**

**"Sasuke," Naruto said as he sleepily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "How long have I been sleep?"**

**"Not long, I was only gone for about five minutes." Sasuke said feeling just a little guilty for waking him up. He may have been sleeping a lot since he woke up, but it was understandable considering all that has gone on in the last seven years. Maybe it is safe to say his whole life. This is a time when he is not rushing to recovery and he knows nothing of how much danger he is always in. Without his memories he wondered about the blonde's safety. There is not telling if he remembers his ninja abilities.**

**"I did not mean to fall asleep. I have slept enough if I do say so myself. What now Sasuke?" Naruto asked. It was obvious the blonde was still tired. The question sort of threw Sasuke off guard. What indeed. "I want to do something." Naruto said with a wide grin on his face. Sasuke could not help, but show signs of fondness in his eyes. His face was set in a smirk which strangely did not seem strange to him.**

**"You are as restless as always," Sasuke said. Naruto stared at him in slight bewilderment. He could not wait to remember his life so he could stop being so confused.**

TBC

**Authors' Note**:

So did you like it. Not much is going on right now so I apologize. It is really a docile story, but the first story will not only be more suspenseful, but whent the time comes most of the confusion will be gone. However do not think that there is not plot to this. Naruto still has to try to remember and some interesting discoveries are in store for our little kitsune.

On another note it has been a while so I don't remember if I thanked all the reviewers personally in the last story I wrote which I think I wrote before updating, but if I did not I will thank you all as a group this time.

**Chapter Inspired by the Song(s):**

"I Swear" by All-4-One

If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me – From Pokemon The First Movie Soundtrack

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adeui! Ciao!**


End file.
